Stranger in a strange land
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: He came from a nightmare and landed in a strange world. People had tried to kill him and now he meets others welcoming him with open arms. Naruto wasn't sure what Fiore and Fairy Tail might offer him but a few of it's members might help him along the way. Rated Teen but may jump to Mature, later on. Naruto/Levy. Set in an AU but runs with FT canon later.
1. The Shinobi Patient part one

Stranger in a strange land

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Fairy Tail" do not belong to me, nor will they ever.

A/N: This story follows "Naruto" up to a point and then becomes an alternate universe or reality, what have you. This story begins roughly three months before Natsu and Happy head off to Hardgeon to investigate the Igneel rumor. It will follow Fairy Tail's canon but will veer off into original story and material from time to time. All OC's are owned by me.

* * *

Chapter One: The Shinobi Patient, part one.

It was just another day at the rambunctious Magic Guild known as Fairy Tail. There was laughter, humor, and friendship. Wizards came and went with job requests, most eagerly to make both money and a name for themselves. Others just enjoyed each others' company or to talk about the goings on in Fiore.

The Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov, sipped his beer as he casually glimpsed at what his Fairy Tail children were doing. Peaceful days like these were the ones he enjoyed the most, that is until he had to go before the Magic Council and get a lecture about what his "children" did when out on the job. Still, the day was good no matter. However, today felt particularly ominous.

Just to his luck and that to his children, a wave of Sleep Magic fell over everyone, Makarov included. However, unlike his unsuspecting children, he was prepared. Everyone in the Guild fell sound asleep except Makaov, who just remained drowsy. In a second, another one of Fairy Tail's members arrived. The caster of the Sleep Magic, Mystogan, slowly made his way in the entrance.

To Makarov's surprise, he wasn't alone. Rather, he was carrying someone in. The person seemed to be a teen with spiky blonde hair, which was the only distinguishable feature as the rest of his body was wrapped up in bandages and the only article of clothing was a pair of burnt orange pants.

Mystogan was a social recluse and kept to himself. For him to bring someone obviously injured back to the Guild meant that something caught his attention about them.

Mystogan came to a stop, the person, whose arm was draped around Mystogan's shoulder, swayed limply like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Makarov studied the figure before setting his eyes on the masked S-class Wizard of his Guild.

"Welcome back, Mystogan."

"Master," Mystogan intoned, "An unexpected development happened with the job to take down the Dark Guild, Sinister Sparrow."

Makarov set down his drink and shifted his staff before nodding his head, "Go on."

"I took care of most of the Guild's members, but some had escaped to the basement level. There they had tried to attack but were quickly subdued. After securing them for the arrival of the Rune Knights, I explored a little and discovered a cell with this person, who was unconscious and chained to the wall. According to some of the notes found in the Guild, he seemed to have been burned when they had found him. He tried to fight them using magic they had never seen before. Before passing out from his injuries, he seemed to be confused."

Makarov nodded and looked carefully at the bandaged individual who didn't seem to be exuding any type of detectable magic. However, neither did Mystogan when he first arrived to Fairy Tail. Looking back at the man, he closed his eyes.

"I see. So why bring him here instead of handing him over to the Rune Knights?"

Mystogan, suddenly uncomfortable, was quiet before answering, softly.

"He may be in a situation close to my own."

Makarov sighed, "I see. I'm also guessing Porlyusica was not at home, when you tried her before coming here."

Mystogan's silence was his answer.

"Take him to the infirmary in the back, I'll be there to check on him in a bit. Make sure you lift your magic before you leave again, I don't want the children to suddenly fall into a collective coma."

* * *

Three days later...

Levy McGarden walked with a skip in her step as she left her apartment and walked along the street in Magnolia on her way to Fairy Tail. Today was going to be a relief as both Jet and Droy were taking on some solo jobs, in an effort to prove which one of them was better, which left Levy some time away from the two of them. Of course, she would look at the Job Board to see if there was anything she could do by herself, so as not to get rusty.

Levy took in a breath and smiled before opening the doors and walking inside the Guild. The place, as usual, was filled with chatter. With Natsu and Gray away on missions it was a little too quiet but it wouldn't matter to Levy anyway.

With a quick "Hello" to Mirajane, she approached the board where Nab was trying his best to look like he was considering an assignment; Levy said 'Hi' to him as well, but he pretended he didn't notice. Looking back at the board, she scanned each request, trying to look for something that she herself could do alone. She was about to choose the 'Library Cataloging' request when she saw a peculiar one at the bottom left hand corner.

Taking off the pin, she looked it over. It was a request to take care of a recovering individual who was unresponsive. The duty included using a salve on his wounds and talking to him. The reward was 30,000 Jewels.

Nodding to herself, Levy took the request to Mira.

"Mira, I'd like to take this job."

Mirajane, who was filling up a beer stein for Macao, smiled and took the job request and looked it over.

"The client for this one, is our very own Master." Surprising Levy, "The person is in the Infirmary, let me show you to him."

Levy followed Mira around the bar to a back door which led to a series of beds. In the corner, where a curtain was circled around the bed, was a shadow of a person laying down. There was a second, smaller person, standing on what looked like a chair; that soon got off and opened the curtain, revealing himself to be the Master, Makarov.

"Master! Levy, here, accepted your job request to look after our mystery guest!"

Makarov smiled and looked up at Levy. "Happy to hear it! Actually, it's good that it's you, Levy. I need you to look at something for me."

Levy then followed the Master back to the curtained bed, which then he pulled the curtain and showed the patient to Levy. The petite bluenette froze as she looked at who she was going to be caring for. It was a boy, roughly her age or maybe a little older. He had spiky blonde hair and was incredibly burnt. Half of his face, most of his upper body, and legs were either blackened or blistering red. His waist was the only thing left unscathed and when Levy looked there she saw immediately what the Master wanted her to look at.

It looked as though it was a seal of some kind. In the center was a spiral, around it were characters that spider-webbed out, all of it covering the majority of his abs and navel.

Levy concentrated on the characters themselves, tracing her fingers against each one. To her vast, encyclopedic-knowledge, these characters were quite foreign and if the Master, who himself was knowledgeable, if not more so than Levy herself; could not decipher these, then who else but someone on the magic council could?

Tearing her eyes away, she looked back at the Master, who was standing on a chair looking at the face of the young man.

"Master, other than it looking like a seal of some kind, I can't really tell what this is. The language of the characters are something I haven't come across on in Earthland's history of language. I'm sorry."

Master Makarov closed his eyes and sighed. "That's the conclusion I came to too, child. As incredible as it might sound, this boy may not be from our world."

Levy took a startled breath and looked back at the teenaged boy who's ragged breathing came out in a whisper as he lay still.

"Do you expect him to wake up soon, Master?"

Makarov shrugged, "No way of telling. Porlyusica is under the impression that because he's not used to the Magic energy in the air, it might take him a while longer to come to." He then turned to Levy, "This mission will take the better part of a week. Will you still accept it, Levy?"

Levy nodded, immediately.

Makarov grinned and got off the chair and went to the bedside table and took a ceramic jar and handed it to Levy.

"The old bat said to use this to help treat the burns. The boy is going to scar, no matter what we do, but at least this will aid in his effort to heal himself."

Levy took the jar and winced at the potent smell coming off the substance inside. She then walked around and took the vacated seat.

Makarov, before dismissing himself, said, "If anything should occur, send a message to Mira in the lacrima on the table and she'll notify me immediately. Good luck, Levy." He then left.

Levy watched as he closed the door and then focused on the person she was attending to; most of all, his face. To her surprise, upon closer inspection, she noticed three indentations on his cheek which, as her imagination processed it, if mirrored on the burnt side; made it look as though he had whiskers.

She giggled at the idea before resuming her duty for the job request she had taken. Taking the jar into her lap, she dipped her fingers in the substance and brought out a thick layer. She, again, winced at the horrid smell of it but opened her eyes as she set her fingers on the left arm of the patient. Making slow circles, she applied the salve to the red, blistery, areas.

She continued the process until she had done both arms, face, and neck. To her embarrassment, she realized she still needed to do the chest and legs. Luckily for him and Levy, his groin and buttocks were untouched by whatever had bunt him. Still, it was a bit weird for her to be touching some guy's chest, not to mention the first time she had ever done so. Steeling herself, she began the task, and it became a little easier as long as she didn't let her mind wander too much. After finishing, she left the bed and went to an adjacent bathroom and quickly washed off the excess salve off her hands. A moment later, she was back and resumed sitting by the beside.

After all she did, the boy still hadn't moved an inch. Levy thought of what she might talk about with him. She could talk about her script magic, Jet, Droy, or the Guild itself; since she doubted the guy knew exactly where he was. Suddenly, she felt dumb. Smacking herself on top of her head, she laughed, ruefully.

"I guess I should say who I am, to you, first; right?" She smiled, "My name is Levy McGarden. I am a Wizard of Fairy Tail. I specialize in Solid Script Magic, meaning I can make words come to life. I also am fairly good at decoding and decrypting, although, whatever you have on your stomach, is proving to be a difficult challenge." Levy looked at the seal on his midsection before taking in everything burnt and charred around it, leading to his half scorched face. She closed her eyes.

"I hope, whenever you wake up, you're able to tell us how this happened to you. Was it because you were in a place that was on fire? Or were you the victim of someone's fire spell? If you tell us, I'm sure we'll be able to help you. After all, That's what Fairy Tail does. They treat their members like family and they treat others well too."

Levy continued to talk to him until night fell and she was getting tired and needed to go home. She told Mirajane, who was cleaning up the tables, that she was leaving and would be back tomorrow.

* * *

Levy continued on in the next couple of days, treating the mysterious teen's wounds, and having a one-sided discussion. Porlyusica had also come on one of the days and surveyed the result of her salve's effect on the burn victim's body. Before leaving she, offhandedly, acknowledged Levy's work and told her to continue doing it.

However, a rare thing happened which Porlyusica didn't count on with her salve. The blackened, charred, skin was flaking off too rapidly, revealing the new scarred tissue underneath. These were appearing in random areas but soon it would encompass every portion of heavily burnt skin. The pink haired healer was baffled but soon labeled it off as something only to the off-world-er's unique biology.

Levy was amazed and happy at the same time. She thought of this development as a sign that the guy was going to awake soon.

Thus, on the fourth day of her visit, she felt relief when more of his blackened skin came off. This led to another discovery about him. On his arm was a unique symbol, much like the one on his abs, but different. A symbol of a spiral with a notch at the bottom corner of it, encompassed by two lines running vertically and having a hook-like curve that went around the spiral. It was small but nonetheless less interesting. Levy marveled at it as she administered some more of Porlyusica's pale green substance to his reddened area around. However, she scratched some of his scabbing charred area, resulting in him having a small cut that was slowly bleeding.

"Oh no! I'm sorry about that!" She cried out.

Slowly the blood leaked out and came down and across the symbol. Suddenly a small puff of smoke came out of nowhere and there was a small "thump" sound as something with weight hit the floor.

Levy blinked. As soon as the smoke dissipated, she noticed the symbol on the boy's skin was no longer there. Confused, she then remembered that it sounded as something had dropped. She looked to the floor and, to her amazement, there she saw what looked like a small, brown, leather-bound journal.

Carefully picking it up, she looked from it to where the symbol on the guy's arm was and then back, coming to the realization that this journal was somehow sealed into his arm.

"Just who are you?" She wondered aloud.

She looked at the journal and had the temptation to look inside but her respect for privacy prevented her from doing so. She laid it on the table beside the bed and went back to the jar only to feel a wave of exhaustion fall on her.

"Wh...What the..."

She gripped the side of the bed as she felt her legs getting weak as her eyes grew heavy as well.

"Must be...Mysto..." She soon collapsed with her head resting against her patient's leg, sleeping soundly.

"Not quite, girly."

A tall figure shadowed by the lights having been turned off, approached the bed.

"This guy is what he's so interested in? Man, talk about crispy." He then took out a glowing lacrima, that was silver in color, and stepped forward to the edge of the bed. "I guess he sees something special in you, if he's going to such lengths. Doesn't matter to me, though."

He then lowered the lacrima onto the burnt teen's chest and a magic circle appeared before the lacrima began to sink in and disappear inside; his chest rippling before it settled.

"My job is done. Got to meet up with the others. Bye, Crispy and Girly, see you guys later or whatever."

He then stepped back and soon vanished.

* * *

Mirajane hummed to herself as she opened up the doors to the guild, the very next morning. In the step of her normal morning routine, she noticed that the door to the infirmary was left open. Sighing to herself, thinking that Levy might have forgotten to close it on her way out, she made her way in to check on their nameless resident.

To her surprise and enjoyment, she bared witness to see the young Solid Script Wizard sound asleep on her patient's leg.

Mira held a hand to her mouth as she chuckled to herself. She then walked over and gently shook the girl's shoulder.

"Levy. Levy. Time to get up."

The short girl mumbled, sleepily, before looking up at Fairy Tail's Centerfold Beauty. "Mira? What are you doing in my apartment?"

Again, Mirajane chuckled. "Take a look around you."

Levy yawned and blinked before doing what the white-haired girl asked. It took several seconds before she looked down and noticed the red indentation of where her cheek had been on the other teen's leg.

Her face reddened and she began waving her arms in a hysterical fashion.

"Ah! Wh-What was I...? It's not what you think, Mira, honestly!"

However both of them soon stopped their comedic act as the bed ridden boy had started to softly glow and then he then let out a howl in pain as he thrashed around violently.

"What's wrong with him?!" Levy cried out in shock.

"Never mind that! Help me hold him down so he doesn't hurt himself!" Mira shouted.

Both girls grabbed his flailing arms and shoulders and tried to hold him down as he continued to squirm and cry out in agony. However their hold was slipping as he proved to be a strong person and Levy was soon sent stumbling back but was caught by Macao as Wakaba soon took her place holding the boy down.

"What's up with this kid?!" Wakaba shouted, his pipe leaving his mouth. Macao soon left Levy and went to the end of the bed and tried to hold down the convulsing teen's legs.

"Something's not right, that's for damn sure!" He replied back.

Suddenly the boy stopped and chest rose and fell slowly. At his neck was two fingers on the boy's pressure point, the fingers revealed that they belonged to the Master.

The short old man sighed in relief before addressing everyone.

"I think the worst is behind him. Thank you, everyone, for your help." He turned to Levy and Mirajane, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Mirajane told how she came in to open up the guild when she noticed the door to the Infirmary was open and she found Levy asleep and the two of them then had to quickly hold him down and Macao and Wakaba had came and assisted.

The two Fairy Tail veterans nodded.

Makarov looked to the, now, resting teen before looking at Levy.

"You fell asleep?"

Levy, ashamedly, looked down and nodded. She then frowned as she looked back up.

"I think I was put to sleep by Mystogan, though, as I heard footsteps behind me as I was falling asleep."

Makarov frowned before looking back at the sleeping blonde, "That's not possible. He's away on a mission in Bosco, which means someone else was here." He then placed his hand above the teen's head and levitated it over the rest of his body before it settled on his chest. Makarov then growled as he furrowed his brow.

"Someone foolish has put a lacrima into this boy..."

Mirajane and Levy gasped while Macao and Wakaba frowned.

"Why would they do that?" Levy asked.

Makarov didn't answer, at first, but he soon sighed, "I'm not entirely certain."

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Not sure when the next chapter will be up but hopefully by the end of next week, just depends if I find work again. That and if the other stories I'm trying to update take too long then, please bare with me.

Stay tuned and leave a comment or two.

Q-n-P


	2. The Shinobi Patient, Part Two

Stranger in a strange land

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Fairy Tail" aren't mine.

A/N: I apologize, in advance, for the OOC Naruto or Levy moments in this.

Chapter Two: The Shinobi Patient, Part Two

After the incident, the Master put a security magic seal around the patient's bed to warn him or Mira if anything or anyone should attempt to come close to the bed, after the usual hours that everyone has left the Guild Hall for the day.

Levy thought about the boy, wondering if and when he'll wake up. She showed Master Makarov the only piece of property the boy owned, other than the pants that he wore. What they found was indeed a journal, however neither of them could translate the words written in it. There were some helpful items inside, though. Several photographs featuring their nameless patient at different stages of his young life. One was a picture of him when he was younger and was sitting at what looked like a food stand with an elderly man wearing a red and white robe and an odd hat with a partial veil. Another was one of him, looking almost the same age as before, situated in a group photo with a tall man with spiky silver hair, showing only one eye, with a brooding dark haired boy his age and a girl with Natsu's hair color centered between them. Whether they were relatives or friends of his, Levy could only guess. Though by the look on the blond's face, it seemed him and the brooder were not in the best of terms.

The other photos seemed a bit more personal. One was of another elderly looking man, though he may have been in his late middle age, the Solid Script Wizard wasn't certain; he seemed to be in a sleeping position under a tree and had his face doodled on by the blonde haired boy who was posing in front of him with a cheeky grin and a victory sign. Levy had no doubts that this boy and Natsu probably would have gotten along well together. Maybe even now, if he were to wake up.

These all looked like fond memories, treasured ones, more likely. What happened for this boy to be taken away from these people? Were they still around? Are they looking for him, now that he's been brought out of their world and into this one? Levy hoped so. This and more occupied her thoughts as she, Jet, and Droy continued their recent assignment of guarding a silk merchant's caravan through a rougher part of town to it's designated place at a bazaar in Ruby Ridge. However, her mind was failing at focusing at the task at hand as it drifted back to the comatose blond who had been assigned another watcher.

* * *

Cana Alberona was not one to chat or gossip needlessly. However, after drinking quite enough, that changed. It helped that her audience couldn't talk back or roll his eyes at her extremely, colorful, inebriated, exuberance.

"So, that jerk from Hardgeon said if I could last longer than he could after a few rounds of some Bosco-imported ale, then he'd fix us up in the best suite in all of Magnolia. But, _noooooooooooooooo_. The pathetic lightweight stopped at two drinks and spent the whole night puking his guts out. Ruined the whole thought of it all, no matter how well he looked and how rich he was!" The card-wielding mage took another swig before wiping her mouth. She looked at the only other occupant in the room, who had yet to make any reaction to her, rather, exuberant stories; shift in the bed he was in before his eyes, lazily, opened and closed.

Cana set down her beer stein and knelt down at the side of the bed.

"Are we waking up?"

The teen in the bed slowly turned his head and opened his eyes as he looked at her.

Cana smiled and reached to the side of the bed and took the small lacrima off and tapped it with her finger.

"Hey, Mira. Our mystery boy has woken up." She reported into the device.

"_Okay, I'll let the Master know; I'll be there shortly!"_

Cana sighed as she set the lacrima back on the table. "Well, this has to be the shortest job I've ever taken." She looked at the scarred individual who was looking up at the ceiling.

"What's your name?" She asked as she took another drink.

He looked at her and then looked away again.

Slightly irked, while also slightly drunk, she scoffed, "Not much of a talker, are ya?"

The blond-haired male closed his eyes.

"Naruto."

Cana had her drink halfway to her mouth before she set it back down on her lap.

"Naruto?"

The boy had resumed looking back at the ceiling but confirmed her question with a slight nod of his head.

Cana studied the teen, who was most likely close to her age. She was curious as to how he got so burnt but the guy seemed to be not that forthcoming to questions. Taking in his build, she found herself blushing as, despite being so scarred, he was quite fit. Not overly big and bulky like Elfman but was not as scrawny as Loki, either. It was something she could appreciate.

The scarring actually added additional mystery and appeal. Those three birthmarks, on the unmarred side of his face, gave him some distinction.

Cana wondered what type of magic he used. He didn't strike her as a regular grunt in the Rune Knights and her instincts told her that he wasn't a common thug or brawler.

"Where...am I?"

His voice was so soft it was closer to a whisper and thus caught Cana off guard.

"You're in the Fairy Tail Guild's infirmary, young man."

Cana turned to see Master Makarov and Mirajane come to the bed. Cana took that as her cue and got up out of her seat.

The blond looked up at the newcomers and tried to rise from position only to hiss out in pain and resume his former rested state.

"Easy, there." Mira told him as went to the side of the bed and elevated into a slightly more comfortable, sitting-position, so the boy wouldn't have move his still recovering body.

Makarov nodded to the girl before looking at the boy whose attention was on him.

The boy had a sorrowful expression on his face, haunted, severe, but very cautious like an animal cornered.

"Where is Fairy Tail? Where is it in the Elemental Nations?"

"_Elemental Nations?" _Cana thought to herself, confused.

The small Guild Master sighed, "Boy, you are quite far from where you came from. I dare say, you are, quite possibly, in a different world than your own."

Cana looked at the Master like he grew a second head. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

The scarred teen blinked once, twice, then shut his eyes and sighed, wearily.

"...I shouldn't be all that surprised..."

"Why do you say that, young man?" Makarov asked.

The boy opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, "I was supposed to die at the time."

Mirajane gasped, holding a hand to her mouth while Cana looked away, taking a sip from her beer-stein.

Makarov closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "We can talk about that at a later time, if you're willing. For now, we shall let you rest." He then reached into a pocket of his and brought out the journal that Levy had found, "We found this with you, when you were brought in. There's a member of our guild that would like to ask you about your language and can help you with the language in this world; though, seeing as how we seem to be speaking very similarly, there might be very little differences."

The boy's eyes fixed on the journal and soon he nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

Makarov put the journal on the nightstand and smiled at the scarred teen.

"Think nothing of it. Get some rest and try to regain your strength and we will talk some more tomorrow."

The teen nodded and closed his eyes and began taking some steady breaths.

Makarov motioned for Mirajane and Cana to follow him out of the room. When the trio returned to the bar, he turned to both of them.

"Thank you, Cana, for your work, child. Judging on how the boy acted, it seems to be a little more at peace with himself. I think we can thank you and Levy for that."

Cana shrugged, "Not sure what I did exactly, but I guess if you say so, Master."

Mirajane looked over her shoulder, back into the room, and sighed, despondently.

"Master, do you think he'll be okay?"

Makarov nodded, "He has a lot of healing to do, both physically and emotionally. I'm not entirely sure but I think the boy nearly died in his world before being brought here, like he said. Judging by how grievous his wounds are, I think it's safe to say that he was being executed."

Silence hung as the two girls digested that information. However, the silence was broken when the doors of the Guild were burst open by a teen with pink hair, accompanied by a flying blue cat.

"We're back, everyone!" The teen shouted.

"Aye!" The cat concurred.

"Hey, Natsu! Try being more quiet when you come in!" Shouted a black-haired teen, wearing only boxers.

"Gray, you're missing your clothes, again." Called Macao.

"Dammit!"

Makarov sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "These children..."

Mira chuckled and Cana moved back to her usual spot next to the bar, her mind filled with questions about what she had heard in the last half hour.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki felt lost. Reasonably so, considering he, at the time, expected to die by the Ameratsu cast upon him by one Danzo Shimura. The man seemed intent on him dying, once the Kyuubi had been extracted from his body. Naruto remembered, vaguely, that he...did...something to escape death but ultimately expected it to fail. After all, having seen the aftermath of the destruction of the village, before defeating Nagato, or Pein, as he called himself; and seeing the wounded, dead, and dying. He convinced himself that although he had managed to defeat the perpetrator, he had failed Konoha.

Danzo and the two advisers of the Hokage felt he did, in any case. They were quick to have him brought to them underneath the now destroyed village, through hidden corridors, and into a dimly-lit room where he was immediately restrained. With the exception of Danzo and the two Hokage Advisers, nearly everyone else wore blank masks.

Koharu, then, had a parchment and read off of it. It listed off his many, as they called them, discrepancies of being both a ninja and being the village's Jinchuuriki. Starting from his stealing the Forbidden Scroll. Not killing the Ice-user, Haku, during the Wave mission. Not killing Suna's Jinchuuriki, Gaara, during the Oto/Suna Invasion of Konoha. Failing to kill Kabuto Yakushi, the Spy, during the retrieval of Tsunade. Failing to prevent Sasuke Uchiha from deserting the village. Failing to kill the Nuke-Nin, Deidara, of the group Akatsuki, in the aftermath of Akatsui's attack on Suna. Failure to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, again, when Naruto and his team had managed to find his and Orochimaru's hideout. Finally, failure to prevent the destruction of Konoha at the hands of the leader of Akatsuki.

Naruto, after being read his "crimes", was quick to try and explain each of the moments. However, it seemed the verdict had already been reached as they didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken to them.

Danzo slammed his cane against the floor and declared the "trial" over and that the extraction of the Kyuubi and the death of the "failed vessel" was to begin. Naruto was then brought to a chamber littered with Fuuinjutsu writing and was restrained as a young boy was brought to sit by him. The rest seemed to be a blur and all he could really remember was excruciating pain. Once it was all over, he felt numb all over and could barely see. When his vision cleared he saw several of the strange masked individuals have their weapons posed to kill him. Suddenly, there was an explosion and inside came Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. The men who were about to kill him were now in combat against the intruders.

Hope filled Naruto as he struggled against his restraints. He struggled even more as he saw Danzo stand over him like a gargoyle.

"_Amazing the biology of an Uzumaki, you are truly like your mother. However, you are no more of use to this village. After I become Hokage, I will be sure that your name at least ends up on the Memorial Stone."_

Naruto became frantic as he watched the supposed half-blind man lift the bandages off his other eye to reveal a Sharingan.

Suddenly everything on him was lit on fire with black flames. Every pore on his body cried out in agony. He could scarcely hear his teacher and friends cry of dismay at what was happening amidst their trying to rescue him. However, he was deaf to everything else as his mind was panicking. Then everything went white and then black.

Once he was able to see again, he found that he was free and was standing. His body felt like the flesh would fall off his body. His mind felt hazy and everything around him was blurry except of numerous people surrounding him. He felt afraid and in pain, so when the blurry individuals came forward to him, his mind began trying to think what to use to make them go away so he could escape. However, the answers were not forthcoming and he was beginning to feel drowsy. Before he passed out, he remembered feeling a sudden warmth come and a woman's voice whispering in his ear? Mind? He wasn't certain. Then, two red, glowing, chains with spikes on the ends came out of his back and lashed out at the blurry figures, before everything became black once more. Now, recalling his memories, he had no idea as to who's voice he had heard and what those chains were. It both scared him and had him grateful for whomever gave him that protection while in his weakened state.

Now, he was here. In some place called Fairy Tail, whether it was the name of the building, town, or world, he wasn't sure. All he knew was he was alive and he wasn't sure what happened after he had, for some reason, had left. Was there anyone who'd miss him? Remembering that he saw Kakashi and Hinata, it seemed that they had been brought back from the dead. Was that Nagato or Konan, who did it or was it someone else? It was irritating not knowing the answer.

The teen reached up and touched the right side of his face, feeling the scarred tissue. Feeling his arms, chest, and legs; he closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. The alternative could have been much worse.

Naruto turned his head to the side and looked at the journal he had kept for all these years, laying on the bedside table. In it was his memories of his time in Konoha as a student who pranked and as a newly made Shinobi. Team Seven, The Chuunin Exams, his time with Jiraiya, his time training on Mount Byokubo training with the Toads.

_'The Toads...Ma and Pa...Gamakichi...the old boss Gamabunta...Do they know what happened to me? Did they know that Danzo and the two old cronies were trying to kill me? Maybe they were trying to summon me...Wait a minute...'_

Hope suddenly shined in his previously despondent, blue, eyes.

_'Maybe there's a way back! …...After all, I have promises to fulfill to the old pervert, Sakura-chan, and Iruka-sensei.'_

Smiling for the first time since he came here, Naruto Uzumaki took a breath of relief before he settled into the bed, thinking one last thought before he drifted off into sleep.

_'Everybody...wait for me. I'll be coming home soon..."_

* * *

Naruto's recovery took two more days before he was back to full health, surprising not only Makarov but that of Porlyusica as well. The pink-haired healer told him that he was the most unusual human she had ever come across, which didn't seem to phase him in the slightest.

He had one goal in mind was to gather chakra and be able to summon the toads and be able to go back home.

He made this no secret after being discharged from Fairy Tail's Infirmary.

Dressed now in orange pants and a black muscle shirt, Naruto decided to check his chakra and try to channel enough to make a shadow clone. Makarov, Mirajane, Cana, Wakaba, and Macao (those who had met him and were the only ones present in the guild at the time) all came to watch what he was planning.

Naruto stood out near the entrance of the guild and closed his eyes and formed the ram hand sign and began concentrating.

"So, what's he doing, exactly, Mira?" Macao asked as he took a drink from the beer stein he had brought out with him, Cana had done likewise.

Mirajane frowned as she looked at the blond's posture and the odd hand sign he was doing.

"I think...he's trying to gather energy, magic, I guess. Master?" Turning to the shortest person of the group, who was also looking at the boy closely, the old man hummed for a second and then put his hand to his chin.

"I believe you are correct, Mira-chan. I think, though, that this is a technique usable only by people from his world. However, I'm left only with speculation as to what he trying to conjure..."

While the onlookers were whispering and giving him curious glances, Naruto Uzumaki was trying his hardest to find that special energy that was chakra. His problem, though, was that it seemed he was...not finding any. To a person who was well known for his immense chakra stores, would suddenly be incapable of finding a single trace of his body's physical and spiritual energy. To his knowledge, anyone without chakra was usually on the brink of death.

That made Naruto pause. Considering how the Kyuubi was taken, forcibly, from his body, it's chakra from his coils as well; using whatever technique to escape from being burned alive by the ameretsu, into this world, and using another weird jutsu to attack those people who were trying to trap him...

Naruto's eyes widened. Was it possible...was he...did he lose all the chakra he had? Shaking his head to get rid of the unpleasant thought, he tried to think of a solution to his dilemma. He didn't have chakra pills, so that was a no-go. He didn't have any seals on him, except the now disabled one that held the Kyuubi; he didn't have any other way of getting-

The scarred blond started grinning like a mad man. Nature chakra! He could gather chakra from the plants and vegetation around him and use that!

Naruto then sat on the ground and began his meditative pose.

* * *

"Uh, what's the kid doing now? Meditating?" Wakaba questioned as he emptied his pipe.

No one was answering but the Master had a contemplative look.

* * *

Naruto relaxed his breathing and spread out his senses. Searching the area, the vastness, and to encompass the entire forest and town around him.

There was something in the air, the wildlife, and the vegetation but...it was not chakra...

"DAMN IT!"

The onlookers nearly jumped in surprise to the blond's outburst.

Makarov and Mirajane walked to him as he began clutching his head in frustration.

"What's seems to be the problem, child?" Makarov asked gently.

Naruto turned to them with his teeth clenched.

"I can't find any chakra! Not mine or any in this town or forest!"

Mirajane looked thoughtful as the boy turned around and collapsed onto the ground in a huff. She turned to the Master.

"Is this "chakra" anything like the magic we use here, do you think?"

Makarov nodded, "Judging on how the boy tries to gather it, I imagine so. Naruto, tell us about your "chakra", what does it do exactly?"

The blond sighed as he got up off the ground and told them a summary of chakra, it's origin, it's uses, and finally about what happens when a person is without it.

Neither Makarov nor Mirajane interrupted him through out his explanation. However, when he finished, Makarov had a pained expression and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Master?" Mira asked, concerned.

Naruto caught the old man's look which he had tried to extinguish quickly; the blond now had a lump forming in his gut with what he knew was about to come.

Makarov sighed, "I think I know as to why you are out of the energy you're familiar with boy." Fairy Tail's Master then told the youth how he seemed to being healed with magic, how someone broke into the infirmary and placed an unknown lacrima into his body, which might have destroyed his chakra coils and replaced the energy with magic.

When he had finished, the boy had paled a bit but soon his look became thoughtful.

"So...I have magic energy, now?"

Makarov nodded.

Naruto looked at his hands, "It's similar to chakra, right?"

"It's somewhat similar, but not entirely, child. Not everyone can use it."

Naruto closed his eyes and sought the mysterious energy that now took residence in his body. Feeling something abnormal in his chest, he drew on that.

Makarov and Mirajane held their breaths as the blond-haired teen's body glowed brightly to the point the edges around him became transparent. He then continued to get brighter.

The other members of the guild, shielded their eyes but the Master was squinting with a worried thought. _'This is almost like my Fairy Law spell. What did they put into this boy...'_

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted as the boy shouted.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

The light continued to get brighter but nothing else happened.

"Come on! Summoning Jutsu!"

Makarov sighed, shaking his head and Mirajane bit her bottom lip as she had her yes covered.

"Please! I need to go home! SUMMONING JUTSU!"

The light became even brighter causing even the Master to shield his eyes. However the light was soon dying off as sobbing was heard. The light slowly vanished and everyone adjusted back to the natural light of the afternoon but their focus came onto the boy who had collapsed onto his knees and was softly crying his heart out.

Mirajane sighed and looked to the Master who nodded his head to her unasked question.

The eldest Strauss member slowly approached and knelt down and put her hands on the boy's shoulders as he continued to cry in both frustration and sadness.

* * *

When Levy and the rest of Team Shadow Gear had finally made it back to Magnolia, the talk about town had caught them by surprise when they heard of a mysterious new member of Fairy Tail that had blinded nearly all of the town by some kind of light magic he used.

Levy, after hearing one person's description of the guy in question, smiled brightly and hurried her team's pace back to the guild. Upon their arrival, they quickly had to duck as a body came flying out the doorway. Upon entering, Jet and Droy separated from Levy to join some others at a table, leaving the bluenette to report the success of the mission the Mirajane.

However, upon greeting the, usually, cheerful, part-time pin-up model of Fairy Tail; Levy couldn't help but notice that her smile was missing it's usual spark.

"Hey, Mira, is there something wrong?"

The white-haired mage sighed as she set down the beer glasses she was just holding.

"There is but...I'm not sure what will be able to fix it."

Levy cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Mirajane looked out at the other Fairy Tail members as yet another fight broke out between some members. She then turned back to the Solid Script Mage and closed her eyes.

"The guy you had taken care of, Naruto, has had some difficulty since he came out of his coma."

Levy nodded. It seemed like there was yet one more person here who had their troubles. Fairy Tail seemed to draw people like that in. She was, however, a little relieved to know a name to that face, now.

"We heard coming back to town that his new magic ability seemed to be a little out of control. Was that it?" Levy hoped it was, but that was a childish hope as predicted Mirajane shook her head.

"Not really. He..." She paused as the two of them heard footsteps coming out of the Infirmary and saw Master Makarov coming out and hopping up to his place on the bar.

"How is he, Master?" Mirajane asked as she went to make beer for him.

Makarov sighed, "We talked for a bit, or should I say I talked and he listened. It seems he is finally calming down but a hole is growing in that boy's heart." The guild's leader turned his head and noticed Levy standing close by. "Ah, Levy, good to see you. Mission went okay?"

Levy nodded.

Makarov muttered a thanks to Mirajane as he accepted the drink she had prepared for him. After taking some gulps, he sighed as stared off into the ruckus that the guild's members were causing.

Levy looked back into the room where the Master had come from and then turned back to the small, elderly, man.

"Master, uh, would it be alright if I talked with him for a bit?"

Makarov didn't answer at first and continued drinking and letting himself get a little more inebriated. Finally, he sighed.

"He's not talking much, child. I know you'd like to ask him about his language and history but as of right now his mind and heart are clouded."

Levy nodded in understanding. She then looked to the ground, bit her bottom lip, and then looked up in determination.

"We can always do that later. I'd still like to meet him, if it's alright."

Makarov looked at the blue-haired girl from the corner of his eye. He was about to tell her that she had met him but it would be a rather short argument about that. As he took another drink, he considered about what the outcome might be if she were to try and talk with the boy. So far, the boy was refusing to talk to anyone. He scarcely said two words to both him and Mira, when they managed to get him inside, and those were "yes" and "no" to when the blond was asked if he wanted to lie down and if he wanted to talk. Chances are, Levy might be given the same response.

However...

"Mira, go and see if he'll try and eat something this time. Levy, you can go with her, but try not to push the boy as we don't want him to isolate himself any further than he already has."

Both teens nodded and left the bar and went into the Infirmary while Makarov sipped his beer.

_'Sending in two beauties might change things...'_

* * *

The blond-haired teen was wrestling with his thoughts and emotions. Life, lately, seemed to be unkind to him once more. He had felt unbelievably crushed when he had earned of Jiraiya's death at the hand of Akatsuki. Seeing the destruction of the village and feeling the death of not only that of so many people, but to feel Kakashi-sensei being one of them drove yet another spike into his heart. Seeing Hinata seemingly get killed trying to rescue him from Pein caused him to go mad with grief.

But then, he met his father, the Yondaime Hokage. He managed to beat one of Pein's bodies and met Nagato and Konan. He convinced them to stop causing anymore deaths. After having the Kyuubi extracted, he found out that Kakashi-sensei and Hinata had lived.

Then, this happened. He woke up to a new world. His body was almost unrecognizable, his chakra was gone, and there was no way to get back home to his friends.

Tears started to once more come to his eyes and he curled into the fetal-position on his temporary bed in the Infirmary.

_'What can I do? I can't get back home. I can't become Hokage, anymore. I can't help bring back Sasuke , I can't help fulfill Pervy-Sage's dream of peace. I have nothing, now...'_

"Naruto?"

He briefly opened his eyes and listened as a pair of footsteps came closer to his bed, his back turned to the two who came in. He closed them again and took in some short breaths, he prayed that the white-haired girl and the other person with her would just leave him alone like the old man did earlier.

"Naruto, you need to eat something, otherwise you'll get sick. Could you please tell me what I can get for you?" Mirajane asked again, sweetly.

He wanted her to go away.

He heard the girl named Mirajane sigh, "I'll come back later and try again. You really need to eat, Naruto.I guess I'll leave him to you now, see you later."

Naruto then heard her footsteps leaving and then the sound of someone sitting down in the chair by the bed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Physically, I mean."

Naruto's eyes slowly widened. That voice sounded somewhat familiar. But where had he heard it?

The teen slowly turned his body and shifted his head to see the person he heard that voice from. He was met with a girl with blue hair wearing a green vest that was opened n the front, wearing orange shorts, and brown boots. Her hair was tied back by a patterned cloth. But the one thing he really noticed was her inquisitive brown eyes that seemed to light up, now that she had his attention.

"Hey, you have really nice blue eyes, did you know that?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Well, they are." She said, "I was wondering what they were, when I was given the job to take care of you, and am now pleased I can finally see them."

"Thanks." He replied, slowly.

"You're welcome. I'm Levy, Levy McGarden, by the way. Although, I think we've had this conversation from before." She then chuckled.

Naruto nodded, "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Naruto."

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry for the late delay on updating this as personal matters, writer's block, and time had came between me and my writing projects. Hopefully this will be to the liking of those who are curious or invested in this story, despite it's slow approach.

Review for now and let me know what you think.

Till next time,

Q-n-P


	3. Out of the Shadows into the Light

Stranger in a strange land

By Quick-n-Popular

Chapter Three: Out of the Shadows into the Light

With the patience and encouragement of one Levy McGarden, over the course of the next couple of days, did Naruto Uzumaki found the resolve to come out of the Infirmary and meet with the people outside. The first people he met with was that of her team, Jet and Droy.

The two men of Team Shadow Gear seem to acknowledge him and were friendly enough. When Levy put her hand on Naruto's shoulder though, they seemed intent on separating the two of them, as to why Naruto couldn't understand. The subject of his scars on his face and arms seemed to be avoided and the men were only interested if he was going to join the guild as a Wizard.

As to that, the Uzumaki teen wasn't sure what he wanted or where to fit in. Fairy Tail seemed nice enough but it wasn't the same as home or the people he went to the Academy with. Levy told him to just meet with the people in Fairy Tail and that whatever he decided would be alright. He didn't _have to_ join a guild, necessarily. Naruto did feel that it would make the Solid Script Wizard happier if he did, though. He got that impression from the energy she had and from those he met in the Guild.

Mirajane finally got him to eat something, which seem to please her immensely. His stomach voiced it's opinion and he finally decided to end his short hunger-strike. He seemed to be a little more cheerful when he asked and found out that the girl could serve him some ramen. However, it pained him a little to eat it as it reminded him of Ichiraku's. He wondered if the old man and his daughter survived Pein's attack on the village.

After eating, the Master came and talked with him for a bit.

"How are you doing, boy?"

Naruto sighed as Mirajane brought him some tea, "I'm not sure how to get over this. Not being able to go back home. This place seems nice, though."

Makarov shifted his seat on the counter of the bar before looking at the scarred blond, intently.

"I have another member of this guild who came from someplace else, much like you. It took him some time but he managed to find things he liked here."

Naruto slowly drank his tea and then closed his eyes as he set it down.

"I'm not sure what to do, exactly."

Makarov nodded, "I don't expect you to. Not right away, at least. However, there are things you'll need while you are here. Food, a roof over your head, money to pay for things, and people to talk to make yourself feel welcomed and to have good company."

Naruto nodded. It was the basic way of living.

Makarov continued, "You don't have to, but Fairy Tail can provide you with most of that. If you decide to join the guild, you'll be able to make long lasting friendships and find people to help you adjust and fit into this world, like Levy's doing. The jobs you take here will provide you with the money to find a place to live in. Also, the work you find will show you more of Fiore and of this world. It won't be easy, but, then again, nothing is."

Naruto closed his eyes and let a small smile surface. This man and the Sandaime Hokage were very similar in how they tried to encourage and cheer people up. It was nice to feel this way again after so long.

The blond male thought about what he could possibly do in order to survive and to make ends-meet in this world he had ended up in. He doubted he could go by civilian work as he had been trained and educated in helping others get by dangerous circumstances and to act basically like a mercenary-for-hire. From what he learned about the world through his discussion with Levy, other than the working in a guild, the only other option would be to join the country's military, the Rune Knights. However, that seemed to be a life of following others' rules and not being able to choose what route he wanted to take.

The more and more he thought about it, the more appealing working for a guild like Fairy Tail seemed to be. However, before he made his decision, he wanted to know more of the facts about this place.

"What do I have to do in order to join? Is there a test or a challenge that I have to take?"

Makarov shook his head, "Not really, child. However, there are some rules to the guild, you must follow. The most important one is not to kill anyone, if you can avoid it. Second, is to always have your fellow guildmates backs, when they need it."

Naruto nodded, it seemed simple enough. However, he had killed before but never intently. He wondered if he should bring this up with the old man. It seemed like he had read his mind as he held up a hand as Naruto opened his mouth.

"We all have our own difficult pasts, here in Fairy Tail. I expect yours to be not that dissimilar. You can choose to tell me or others of your past but you are not required to. If it is something that may hurt the guild or it's members, then I urge you to tell me when you are ready."

Naruto nodded.

Mirajane smiled, "Don't be afraid to ask us anything. We all help each other, here."

Naruto nodded, once more. "I may do that a lot."

Mira chuckled while the Master nodded his head.

Levy, who had been quiet during the whole discussion, meekly asked the blond, "So, do think you'll stay with us in Fairy Tail?"

Naruto closed his eyes and weighed his options before sighing. "I can't really think of anything else, really. Besides, I'd rather have help from people I know than having to work with someone who I just met."

Makarov nodded, "It's better that way, I agree. Now, Mira will stamp you with the Fairy Tail insignia so people will know you are part of the guild. When she's done, we need to find someone who might be able to tell us what your magic is. I have a hunch, but I think we should be sure before we do anything else."

Mirajane then asked where he wanted his Fairy Tail mark on his body. He thought about before deciding on the bicep on his right arm. Mira then pressed the stamp on there, which glowed briefly, and then a black symbol of the tailed-fairy appeared on his arm in black.

Naruto smiled. It seemed he had a new place to call home, now.

* * *

While the Master went to find someone who might identify what magic Naruto now used, Naruto was now situated with Levy and her team at one of the tables. On the table was one of the job requests and Naruto's journal.

For the next two hours, the four went over both the writing and the words of Fiore's language and that of Naruto's. Thankfully, when described by both, there seemed to be some similarities in characters which made it easier for both Naruto and the others to understand each others languages.

Levy was working hard, writing up the characters from Naruto's journal and writing the corresponding character from Fiore's, making a cheat sheet of the languages. It amazed the bluenette that she hadn't realized how similar they really were. However, the symbols on Naruto's seal on his stomach, were different as Naruto explained that it was a whole different language then the one he used as it was called Fuuinjutsu, or sealing language. The Solid Script user was fascinated by it and was sure that Freed, another member of Fairy Tail, would be interested in it as well, if he were here.

When explaining his seal, it took him some time to gather up the courage to explain it's purpose. When he finally told them, he was met with shocked expressions followed by them asking who would have been so heartless to seal a demon inside a baby. Giving a little back ground information as to the circumstances of it, had Team Shadow Gear a little more humbled. Levy then asked if he was okay explaining how he got burnt so badly. Again, it took him awhile but he finally told her of how he fought against the leader of a group of people who were hunting for people with demons sealed inside them and were after him. By the time he finished explaining about how he was being executed for his "crimes", he suddenly found more people of the guild coming over to listen to him.

Some were outraged, other were quiet, and some were patting him on the back in consolation. Some of the girls, like Laki, suddenly put their arms around him and hugged him.

Naruto felt very weird about having this kind of attention on himself. However, it felt sort of nice, in a way.

Soon everyone dispersed and went back to what they were doing earlier. By that time the Master had returned with, what Naruto could only describe, was a human shaped frog or toad in what looked like ceremonial gowns.

"Naruto, meet Faun, an ex-member of the Magic Council's staff, and our Magical Historian in Magnolia."

The frog, er, person, seemed to squint as she looked at him. Naruto wasn't sure if he was supposed to bow or not, so he settled on a nod of the head.

Faun looked away from teen back down to Makarov.

"Grgkkk...Is there somewhere he can show us his magic without blinding the town like last time?"

The Master of Fairy Tail thought for a moment, before putting his fist to his hand, "That just might work. We can use the library and that should be good enough."

The amphibious-like creature looked as if it had raised an eyebrow, if it had any.

"Are you certain?"

Makarov scratched behind his head, sheepishly. "I think so."

Faun sighed and shook her head.

Naruto was soon lead by Makarov to a set of stairs that led to a door sealed by magic. As they approached, Naruto could feel the Fairy Tail insignia on his arm become warm for a minute before it went back to normal.

Makarov sensed his unspoken question. "That seal makes it so anyone who isn't a Fairy Tail member cannot access the guild's library. As you can see, it permits anyone who isn't a member if their in the company of someone who is."

Naruto nodded, "What if someone were to force someone through here?"

Faun's beady eyes looked at the Master of the guild, curious as well of what the answer might be.

Makarov hummed, "Well, I should say they'd be in for a nasty surprise. However, since I haven't witnessed it myself, I can't really say."

Naruto gave him a flat look, "So you don't know."

Makarov ignored the teen and opened the door that lead the trio down a flight of stairs into the large, expansive, library.

Some of it was in disarray but it seemed mostly well kept. Naruto, who wasn't much into books, briefly look at the area before settling his focus on his two, temporary, companions.

Makarov used his Giant Magic to lift the furniture and footstools to the side of the room, allowing for there to be some clearing. The old man hoped that Fairy Tail's newest member wasn't as destructive with his magic like the other children in the guild.

Faun nodded in acceptance before looking at the scarred blond.

"Go into the center of the room, if you please."

Naruto nodded and did as asked. As soon as he was in the center he turned to face the two, waiting to what he was tasked with next.

"Relax, boy, you'll live longer." Faun said as she took out a magnifying glass, that was exceptionally large, out of the folds of her robes. "I want you to draw on the power inside you, like you did before, but only this time try to do it with less power."

Naruto gulped. The bare-minimum and subtlety were not his normal strengths. At least, not when it came on drawing on chakra in the past. He hoped, with magic, this might be different. Focusing on the task at hand, Naruto reached inside himself to that unfamiliar spot inside him and tried to draw out what would be the equivalent of energy that would be made for a single shadow clone, if it were chakra.

Slowly, his hands were illuminated in a bright white light which left his hands barely visible. Naruto felt relieved as this was a sign, he hoped, that he wouldn't have a problem of incorrectly using magical power.

Faun, the Magical Historian, was looking at his power with her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. However, she was quick to compose herself and took her magnifying glass and looked at the boy's hands, which were hard to see.

She was quiet as she slowly looked the glass and observed the light, moving in small increments as she looked at everything with careful scrutiny.

"Grgkkk...Can you make use a bit more power, not too much though, just a bit."

Naruto then pushed in what he believed he would normally use to create three shadow clones. As a result, he became brighter as now his arms and legs were suddenly overwhelmingly bright. Makarov was squinting again and Faun was, well, nothing really changed as she looked to be just about the same.

"Interesting..." She said slowly, she then set down her magnifying glass on the table, reached into her robes, and brought out...a dead lizard.

"Keep your magic going and touch this lizard, if you will, please."

Naruto looked at her oddly before doing as instructed and reached out, touching the lizard's head with two of his fingers. Suddenly, the light from his hand that was touching the dead reptile suddenly turned yellow, then orange, before settling back. Naruto suddenly decanted himself as his breath was a little out. Turning the room back to it's dimly-lit state.

"It is as I expected." Faun said.

Naruto and Makrov looked to where she was looking at to see the previously dead lizard, now alive and scampering across the table top.

"Interesting, so, he uses resurrection magic?" Makarov asked.

"Not quite." Faun replied, "His magic is one of the Lost Magics. He uses Holy Magic, or, as described; The Arc of Holy Judgment."

"What does it do, exactly?" Naruto asked, scratching the side of his cheek.

"Grgkkk...Well, to be blunt, I am not quite sure. From what we have recorded at Era, the people who used these magic were able to do things that were only unsubstantiated rumors, like resurrecting the dead, as we've witnessed. However, from what I've observed, shielding and attacks can be made. After all, light has many properties. You can shield something, you can make the light hot enough to burn, distraction is possible; however you might choose to use it, it's yours at your own discretion. Treat it carefully."

Naruto nodded, his head spinning from all this information, add to the fact he now had the power to bring the dead back to life, well, lizards, for now; it was a lot to take in.

* * *

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes. You only have one set of clothes and those are the only ones you own."

"But...shopping?"

Mirajane chuckled as she and Levy dragged the reluctant blond, other world-er, through the streets of Magnolia to a clothing shop that was two blocks away. When he had decided to become a member of Fairy Tail, Mirajane and Levy took up a collection from the members of the guild, with a little added persuasion for some of them. They managed to get 30,000 Jewels, which was enough for a couple of new clothes and for something to put over his face, as he seemed self-conscious about people who see it.

Thus as the late afternoon, early evening broke out, the two females of Fairy Tail took out the apprehensive male blond to go shopping with him. He was resilient but was persuaded by some goading from Elfman that he'd be a less of a man if he didn't go. However, remembering instances of Sakura trying to get him to go get something else other than his orange coat and pants, led to some painful memories.

However, looking at these two girls, he couldn't think of them doing anything violent to him, should he voice his opinion on their selection for him.

Going inside the store, which was named, "Jesse and Sally's Clothe-atorium", He saw many racks and isles of clothes for both of the sexes, along with capes, gloves, shoes and boots, bandannas, scarves, and other things. Naruto held a hand to the side of his face as he was led to the male section of the store by Levy as Mira said she was going to find something for his face.

Levy explained to him that some members of Fairy Tail, and those of the mages of other guilds, sometimes picked out clothing that would work well with their magic. In his case, though, Naruto didn't seem to have to worry as his magic went through his clothing.

Naruto had been pleasantly surprised that not once did she throw a punch at him for disagreeing with what she had suggested to him. Although, if he looked back at the time, being twelve years old, both he and Sakura didn't act like adults and were childish at times. Thirty minutes later they had went through the entire male section of the store and emerged with two black pants, three orange sleeveless vests and a pair of black sandals.

Mirajane soon came back with two halved masks, which held an elastic band that went from front to the back to be fitted around the head. The first one was a simple halved opera mask with the eye hole cut out. The second one was a black one with a white trimming on the eye hole and around the jaw-lining.

"Which one do you think you like?" Levy asked.

Naruto thought about which one he was comfortable to be seen wearing. The white would look good with his magic and would be an interesting contrast to the black/orange style he had going. The black one, though, fit the pattern and had some of the white in it. Nodding to himself, he pointed to the black one and Mirajane nodded, taking it with her as she and Levy walked to the register with the clothes Levy had picked out earlier.

Naruto now had new clothes, a mask, some new sandals and a remaining 5,000 Jewels that he planned on giving Mirajane for some ramen at the guild.

The trio took a relatively slow pace as the sun began to set behind the mountains. The eldest Strauss girl carried the bags and quietly made a quick pace ahead of Naruto and Levy, leaving the two of them walking together.

Their conversation was simply ordinary as they talked about the clothes he had purchased, the Magical Historian that had came by and what the Magic Council might do after Faun reported her findings along with his registration to the clerk there.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry that this is a short chapter but I felt it necessary that it should end here. Hopefully this will satisfy those who were curious about what type of magic Naruto now uses. I hope that this is still original enough as I have yet to read another author's depiction of his magic being like this. Some of you might have caught the nod to Final Fantasy.

In the next chapter will be Naruto's first fight using his magic, his first job, and some people's reactions to him and his power.

Until next time, please read and review so I can hear your thoughts on this.

Q-n-P


	4. Take it to the limit

Stranger in a strange land

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Fairy Tail" are not mine, nor will they ever be.

A/N: I apologize in advance for the fighting in this as I have hard times writing fight scenes.

Chapter Four: Take it to the limit

Ultear Milkovich hummed to herself as she waited for her co-conspirator, Siegrain, to come back from a meeting he was having with some of the other members of the Magic Council. She herself was a member as well but today she decided to sit out on a meeting between old fools trying to govern all of the magic of Fiore.

However, now that she was waiting, she still felt bored. Looking around Siegrain's office, there was nothing of particular interest to dissuade her boredom. Siegrain had collected many books over the years in his hunger to learn about everything in the Fiore Kingdom that was magical. Be it rumor, be it the gospel truth; if it had anything to do with magic then he would look into it. Though he didn't know it, he had her to thank for his pursuit of knowledge.

Looking at his desk, she was quick to note that he had been getting in many reports of new mages from various towns in Fiore. Not unexpected, but there were very few as it showed for their minority of magic users.

Taking one of the reports off the pile, Ultear briefly scanned it before tossing it aimlessly out of her hand and letting it float to the ground. She then picked another off the pile and skimmed through it. However, unlike the previous one, this one had her going back and reading it more thoroughly as she read the type of magic reported as a "Lost Magic".

"Arc of Holy Judgment...Naruto Uzumaki, Mage of Fairy Tail." Ultear looked over the paper and to her annoyance there was no photograph that went along with the document. Irked but not put off completely, the female Magic Council member looked at the description of the magic itself and her eyes went wide.

"Has shown the ability to resurrect the deceased."

Her thoughts went rampant. This was the first time she had read about a magic associated with reviving the dead that wasn't related to Dark Magic or Zeref. To the Magic Council, it was forbidden and a taboo topic. She mused at what the looks of those old fools on council would become if they heard of this.

Ultear's thoughts then turned to her current Master, Master Hades.

_'Does he know about this?' _She wondered. Hearing footsteps from the hallway she quickly hid the paper within the folds of her ceremonial outfit and put on her usual smile as Siegrain walked inside.

_'Naruto Uzumaki...I think a trip to Fairy Tail might be in order.'_

* * *

It has been a month since he had arrived at Fairy Tail's doorstep and since that time, Naruto knew he was getting out of his rhythm.

The Master was quick to point out that the East Forest would provide everything he needed to try his new magic and to get back into shape; so he was forbidden to use any part of the guild or Magnolia as the other guild members had worn out their welcome in the past.

There was an additional restriction placed on the Uzumaki by both the Master of Fairy Tail and by Faun, prior to her disembark from the guild. While practicing his magic was acceptable, resurrection should be handled with the utmost care. He was told, mostly by Faun, that resurrection of humans was forbidden by the Magic Council and he would be facing dire consequences should he be found out.

Naruto took it in stride but told Makarov that, having seen many deaths that could have been prevented by this ability, that he'd be using it when it mattered most and to damn with the consequences.

However, that prospect was quite a ways off from where he was now. He still had to figure out all of what his magic actually did. And so, he was here in the East Forrest.

The forests of this world were different than the ones back on his. The trees were taller in his world but the ones here looked more exotic. That and he was told that the wildlife of this world was not for the faint of heart.

Going without his vest and leaving his mask behind, Naruto started the warm ups of his regular routine, then followed with a light jog, swerving through the trees in a snake like pattern until he reached the sixteenth one and then turned back, repeating the process till he reached his equipment. He then did the rest of his core exercises until he felt satisfied.

Naruto then did some breathing exercises before putting a foot forward and getting into his usual attack stance.

_'Now...let's see here.'_

Drawing on the magic within him, he proceeded slowly drawing enough to where his hands glowed brightly. Nodding to himself in satisfaction, he began going through a series of Taijutsu moves and stances he learned from Jiraiya during their three-year trip together.

Pushing his elbow out, in front of him, and then with a thrust of his palm of his other hand; his glowing hands seemed to get brighter with every exerted move he did. Pausing, he turned to the nearest tree and completed the katas. Stepping back, he observed the tree and noticed the scorched, indented, wood and whistled in awe.

Suddenly he was put on guard as there was a loud rumbling from the trees several feet in front of him and a large figure jumped down from the tree tops followed by a purple massive fist slamming down on top of him.

Years of good instinct and good reflexes prevented Naruto from being smacked like a bug as he jumped back landing on all fours before crouching and gazing up slowly at the big being that had tried to squash him.

It...sort of looked like an ape, albeit a massive one with green hair, purple skin, a horn on it's head and strangely pointed ears. Naruto had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing things right as there seemed to be pink hearts running up it's arms.

"Who or what are you?" He asked, eying cautiously the grinning face and malicious look in its eyes.

"**Hmmph, puny little wizard doesn't know about Gorians. That's funny."**

Naruto seeing that the thing had human-like intelligence decided to proceed cautiously.

"I'm sort of new around here. I take it I disturbed you with my training?"

The Gorian rubbed it's chin as it looked down on him with a menacing smirk.

"**Wizards always training here. You're not the first. However, I'm going to beat you like the other ones. It'll be more fun that way, Wizard."**

Naruto ducked as the thing charged forward and swiped at him with it's massive hand. Going on the offensive, Naruto threw his leg forward and struck at the Gorian's side, only to jump back as it slammed it's fist down on top of him. Wincing from the sudden pain in his foot from hitting the green ape, he rolled as the creature jumped and landed where he was previously. Kicking his foot up, he caught the monster under the jaw, which caused it to take a few steps back as it clutched at its tender jaw.

Growling, the Gorian broke off a thick branch of a tree and charged towards him. With his back to a tree, Naruto had limited options. Diving under the legs of the ape as it smashed the poor tree limb where he had been earlier, he spun around, jumped, and performed an ax-kick down on top of the beast's pointed head.

The Gorian grabbed his leg and swung him around, causing immense pain lower body. It then thrust him back to throw against the bark of a tree like a ball. Thinking quickly, Naruto drew on some of his magic to his leg, which then glowed brighter and severely burnt the hand of the ape, causing it to drop him and clutch at his now smoking palm.

"I'm getting tired of this." Naruto said, under his breath. Sending magic to his hands and legs, he charged at the Gorian.

"U!" He kicked at the ape's torso. Drawing on more energy, he found himself flashing behind it and performed a roundhouse kick. "ZU!" Pivoting on his foot, he jumped to the left and then found himself in front of the Gorian's face and he punched it across the face. "MA!" The green ape angrily swung it's fists in front of him but missed as Naruto was crouched at it's feet, drawing up more energy as he sprung up and threw an uppercut underneath the Gorian's jaw send it up and skyward. "KI! Combo!"

The green beast was sailing up high before it unceremoniously fell down to earth with a resounding crash. The thing moaned pitifully and had spirals in it's eyes, it's whole body smoking.

Naruto took long ragged breaths as he got up and walked back towards his things. However, when he got there, he found what looked like a blue cat picking up his mask and peering at him through the eyehole of the mask.

"That was a cool fight! Not as good as Natsu's fights but it was fun to watch."

Naruto blinked. First it was human-sized frogs, giant green apes, and now blue cats that talked. He idly wondered if this world was where summons come to hang out.

"You have some pretty bad injuries."

Naruto looked down at the cat and noticed it was trying to be discreet but the blond could tell it was talking about the scars on his chest, arms, and face.

Naruto sighed as he grabbed the towel by the anthropomorphic feline, "I do but they remind me to never let my guard down, ever again."

The cat looked up at him with a twinkle in it's eye, "Sounds like a great story. Tell you what, you go catch me some tasty fish and I'll listen to it! What do you say?"

Naruto gave the blue feline a flat look. Gamakichi had better methods of getting him to do what he wanted than this little guy did.

"Oi! Happy! Where are you?" A voice came calling.

The peculiar blue cat identified as Happy called out. "I'm over here, Natsu!"

Soon another person came into the clearing, seemingly unaware of Naruto or the knocked out Gorian.

He had pink hair that was spiky, a open vest and white baggy pants. Around his neck was a scale-like patterned scarf. Naruto took notice of the Fairy Tail mark on the teen's shoulder.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, buddy. What are you doing over here?"

Happy looked smug, "Watched a fight and am now going to get rewarded with fish for being a good spectator."

"A fight?" The teen named Natsu turned away from his friend and looked from the scorch marks on the trees and ground, to the Gorian, and finally at Naruto, who choose that moment to dry the sweat from his hair.

"You smell familiar. I could smell you back at the guild a couple of times."

Naruto turned to face them, thus showing his guild mark on his bicep to the pair.

"Hey! You're a member of Fairy Tail! How come you didn't tell me?" Happy asked, incredulously.

Naruto chuckled as he bent down and grabbed his orange vest, "You never asked."

Natsu, however, was staring intently at the blond and then briefly looked at the Gorian, then back to him. A twinkle appeared in his eye and he grinned big.

"Fighting a Gorian, huh? These jerks are a pain but make sparring fun sometimes. Say, what magic do you use? You wanna fight sometime?"

Naruto blinked and then closed his eyes and chuckled, "You guys sure like to fight. I don't see why not. As To what magic I use, well..." Sending magic to his hands, they glowed brightly causing the cat to put his hands over his eyes and Natsu to also shield his vision.

"Man, that's bright!" The pink-haired teen exclaimed.

Naruto grinned as he turned it off, "I use Holy Magic."

"Holy Magic?" Happy repeated as he rubbed his eyes.

The scarred teen nodded, "Yup. Not too sure how it all works as I've only been using it recently and no one can teach it to me, exactly."

Natsu grinned as he held his hand out. "Natsu Dragneel."

Naruto took his hand and shook it, "Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

"So, you're going to have to come clean with me."

Levy looked away from the Job board to Fairy Tail's Card Magic user.

"Come clean about what, Cana?"

The brunette set down her drink and smiled, coyly. "About you and our _flashy_ new member."

The Solid Script Mage blinked before looking up at the ceiling, thoughtfully, before looking at her fellow guild member confusedly.

"You mean Naruto?"

Cana nodded, "You two seem to be spending a lot of time together, so I can't help but wonder..."

Levy looked down and blushed slightly. "Well, I-"

"There's nothing happening between them, right, Jet?" Droy interrupted as he and the other male member of Team Shadow Gear joined their female member.

"Absolutely. They're just friends." Jet concurred.

"Isn't that wishful thinking on your guys' part?" Cana quipped as she took another drink.

Jet scoffed and looked away while Droy scratched the back of his head while looking a little sheepish.

Levy, ignoring her teammates, cleared her throat.

"Cana, Naruto is new and doesn't have any friends like he used to. I'm just trying to help him adjust to his new life here."

Cana smiled, "That's not a 'no', girl."

Levy, struggling for a forthcoming answer, was saved by the arrival of both Naruto and Natsu as the two came to a screeching halt inside the guild hall with the young Dragon Slayer tripping and crashing into some of the tables.

"Saved by the dimwit." Cana smirked as she continued her drink.

Levy didn't hear her as she was attending to a panting Naruto, who looked a little scuffed up.

"What happened to you?"

The blond, scarred, Uzumaki flashed her a grin as he gathered his breath.

"Met up...with...a Gorian and then...Natsu decided...we should race...here."

The Solid Script Mage sighed and then looked over to the figure slowly emerging from the pile of wooden debris.

"You okay, Natsu?"

A roar of fire coming out of the teen's mouth followed by his fists slamming into each other was an answer.

"Come on, Naruto! Let's see what you got!"

However, the pink haired teen was stopped in his wish for a fight by a large massive fist slamming down on top of him, courtesy of Master Makarov.

"Natsu! Stop wrecking up the guild, you imbecile!"

Levy let out a sigh of relief as she helped Naruto up off the ground and to a seat at the bar. She had no doubt in her mind that the guy was strong but she knew Natsu could be dangerous if provoked too hard.

Though, looking at the newly made member of the guild, she could see that the Gorian and whatever else he had found out in the East Forest seemed to have thrashed him quite well.

Naruto must have heard her thoughts as he grinned before his hands slightly glowed and some of his wounds started healing instantaneously.

"It's not as bad as it looks. You should see the other guy."

The bluenette blinked before she finally processed that he was talking to her.

"Are you sure you and Natsu didn't fight before coming here?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Levy smiled and chuckled, ruefully. "If I had any doubts of you fitting in here..." She let her message hang while the blond looked at her in confusion.

"Nothing." She replied to his unspoken question. She then noticed the slightly drunken Card Magic wielder, give her a coy smile and nod.

* * *

Naruto had always been used to being given missions, never to selectively choose them for himself. So when he was told to find something for him and Nab to do together, he was surprised.

As to why the quiet bulky guy was selected as his temporary partner, Naruto could only find out that it was a punishment from the Master for loitering or something.

Naruto couldn't complain all that much, being new and all he wasn't exactly screaming confidence and the fact that the only few people who he had met had partners of their own and had gone out on their job assignments as soon as the sun came up early this morning.

The skull-ensemble mage was now with him at the board looking for something to do for the two of them, for Naruto's first experience.

"Well," The tall man said, scratching the side of his face, "We could go on this one for weeding out some poisonous horse-eating plants. Should be easy with my Seith Magic and...wait, what magic do you use, again?"

"Holy Magic."

Nab nodded, "Right. Well, I think this sounds the easiest one on the board here, today. Don't really have anyone to dress up as a maid for that mansion-gig."

Naruto nodded, however, he was visibly relieved that he couldn't do his Ninja Centerfold Jutsu anymore as he may have been pressured into using it for obviously some pervy creep's pleasure. That and he was also relieved that he had someone to read these job requests as he still was having a hard time recognizing some of the words, despite the cheat sheet Levy had made for him.

"Hey, Mira! We're going to take the job in Cottonton!"

Mira looked over the job request and nodded before giving them the contact name and location.

* * *

"Well, Ultear, what have you contacted me for, child?"

Standing a top of a building of an abandoned town, The Arc of Time user looked into her orb which was projecting the image of her Master, Master Hades.

"Sorry to disturb you, Master Hades. I know I sent you my last update on the Tower of Heaven project not too long ago. However, there's been a new development that I know will catch your attention."

"What is that?" He inquired.

"Have you heard of the Lost Magic, The Arc of Holy Judgment, before?"

There was a silence before the Master of Grimoire Heart spoke.

"I've heard of it once. The last known user died in his time from magical exhaustion. What of it?"

Ultear smirked. It was a rare treat to be privy to information even her master didn't have.

"Through the Magic Council, I've come across some information of a person who uses this magic who resides in Fiore."

Another impregnated-pause before her Master's voice called out, cautiously.

"Has this been confirmed?"

"I had plans to confirm it myself. An ex-member of the Magic Council was the person who recorded the user and specifically mentioned that the person resurrected a dead lizard in front of her."

'_If that doesn't tempt him...'_

"While we already have everyone needed for the Seven Kin of Purgatory, it would be fortuitous to have this person on our side, if need be in secret if not willingly. Tell me, Ultear, is the person with a guild?"

"Yes, Master Hades. Fairy Tail."

Yet another pause, however this one was shorter than the last.

"Do what you think best, Ultear, however make sure that Tower of Heaven and the Council are your first most concerns." With that the transmission ended.

* * *

"What is that thing called?"

Naruto and Nab were at the train station, which was a source of child-like wonder for the blond Uzumaki.

"It's a train. Seriously, you've never seen one before? No offense, but have you been living underneath a rock?"

The Holy Magic user ignored his temporary partner and continued to look around at wonder. Neither Jiraiya or Kakashi had ever mentioned or told about moving steel boxes that took people places so he assumed it was only in this world.

Getting their ticket and moving to one of the unoccupied seats, Nab was praying that he wasn't going to be dealing with someone who gets motion sickness like Natsu does, or so he heard. From what the big man could tell, Naruto and Natsu shared some common traits, he was hoping not all.

The trip, however, was easy going, despite worries. Naruto tried to kill the time to their destination by asking Nab everything he knew of the town they were going to. Unfortunately, his knowledge was limited, other than that Cottonton was mostly known for it's horse racing. Glad that some species of his world existed here, Naruto told some stories to Nab as they continued their trek to their destination.

"You mean to tell me that you actually fought someone who used his bones as weapons?" Upon the blond male's nod of confirmation, Nab visibly shuddered.

"Remind me never to go where you used to live. I don't think I could stomach it."

Naruto scoffed, "Oh, come on, it's not _that _gross. There was this one guy, Orochimaru, who swapped bodies with people. He tore off the face-"

"STOP IT! I'm not listening to your stories anymore! To think, I would have preferred it if you would be barfing the whole way to our job, like Natsu..." Nab had his hands on his ears and was looking up at the ceiling.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked out the window and noticed that their "Train", or whatever this thing was called, was slowing down to a wooden platform next to a small little town that had an arena next to it.

"I think we're here, Nab." He motioned out the window, which caught Nab's attention once he was looking down again. Removing his hands from his ears he nodded and followed the Uzumaki out of their compartment.

* * *

"Tell me, miss, is there a Naruto Uzumaki here? My Mistress asked for me to fetch him and bring him to her for an inquiry in his papers that he sent to the Magic Council."

Mirajane turned around and saw a short man with spiky brown hair dressed in the robes of the Magic Council's staff.

"I'm sorry, no. He went out on a job today and shouldn't be back at least till tomorrow." She replied politely.

"Is there a problem, Mira?"

Mirjane turned around once more and noticed Erza Scarlet walking to her in her usual armor and skirt flair.

"No, Erza, Mr., uh..."

"Vildy, Miss Mira."

She nodded, "Mr. Vildy's here from the Magic Council asking for Naruto. I just told him that he's gone on that job to Cottonton with Nab, so he shouldn't be back until tomorrow."

Erza nodded but then rested her hand on her chin as she looked to the floor in contemplation.

"Naruto...Naruto...is he new to the Guild? I haven't seen or heard of anyone new joining."

Mira shook her head, "I'd be surprised if you had. He joined the Guild a month a go while you were slaying that Wryvn."

The red headed Wizard nodded before scowling and looking past Mira to the Magic Council's staff member.

"He hasn't caused trouble, has he?"

The man grinned broadly and shook his head, "Far from it. My Mistress was very pleased by what she read of what Faun and Makarov had reported and was interested in meeting with him in person." He sighed, dramatically, "But if the gentlemen isn't here then it means it will have to wait until a more convenient time. Well, I must take my leave of you ladies. Good day." He then turned around and walked a little march out of the Guildhall.

Mirajane chuckled, "What a funny little man. I wonder who this is "Mistress" he spoke of is?"

Erza shrugged and then proceeded as well out as her luggage on her cart out there was waiting for her.

"As far as I know, there are two females on the Magic Council. I'm leaving now, Mira. Make sure everyone stays in line by the time I get back."

* * *

"Vildy" arrived outside the edge of town shimmering to reveal Ultear smirking.

'_Time shall always be on my side. Enjoy your life at Fairy Tail for now, Naruto Uzumaki. For we shall meet very soon._'

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I apologize for this having arrived late. Circumstances at the time could not be changed.


End file.
